Honorable Maroon Trading Company
|date = January 17, 2013 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=114821 |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Random Insanity Alliance |membertitle = Chartered Members |members2 = Currently None |membertitle2 = Apprentices |formermembers = |formermembertitle = |formermembers2 = |formermembertitle2 = Former Signatories }} The Honorable Maroon Trading Company is a protectorate bloc formed by the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and the Random Insanity Alliance who are known as the Chartered Members. There are currently no apprentices in the bloc. It was announced on January 17, 2013. Charter of the Honorable Maroon Trading Company The Coalition of Royal Allied Powers and Random Insanity Alliance, hereafter known as the Chartered Members, hereby announce the establishment of the Honorable Maroon Trading Company. The Chartered Members reserve the right to amend the Charter with the agreement of their respective governments. Alliances of any creed, color, or size may apply for membership in the Honorable Maroon Trading Company by announcing their intention to the governments of one of the Chartered Members. The Chartered Members shall convene among themselves and should both their governments agree than the applying alliance shall be included as an Apprentice of the Company. The Chartered Members pledge to defend all Apprentices against any acts of aggression to the fullest extent of their ability. Any action taken against the the Apprentices will be considered as a direct attack on the Chartered Members. The Apprentices agree to give their loyalty to the Chartered Members. Abuse of their status in any way will be cause for their immediate expulsion from the Company. Abuse includes, but is not limited to, provoking other alliances into a war, attacking the Chartered Members or their allies, or aiding enemies of the Chartered Members. The Apprentices maintain the option of defending the Chartered Members or any other Apprentice should they so choose. The Apprentices agree to seek guidance from the Chartered Members, they agree to keep the Chartered Members informed of any external relations they are seeking, and any problems they are having. An Apprentice may withdraw from the Company after giving 24 hours notice to the Chartered Members. A Chartered Member may withdraw from the Company at any time after giving 48 hours notice to the other Charted Members. Signatures For the Chartered Members Signed for the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *~ Chuck Normis - Triumvir/Founder of CRAP; aka Almighty Lord Buddha *~ constapatedape - Triumvir of CRAP, Guy Who Loves Useless Treaties *~ Raistandantilus - Triumvir, Pope, Purveyor of Fine Whines *~ Lawno -MoIA, Token Aussie of the internet *~ Darthboy155 - MoF, Master of the bills *~ Champcardon of Rudostan - Chancellor of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *~ Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *~ Ogaden, Spammer of Inboxes, Giver of Happy Endings, Retard Savant, Buzzkill Extraordinaire, Protector of Mexico. *~ im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, Protector of ARES *~ Croix, also putting Mogar's name in this signature because he's Captain Planet dammit. *~ Apophis775, Master of Internal Affairs of the RIA, He who must not be named without word-brutha, Holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, Heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, Destroyer of worlds, "the great dark one", Emissary of the Prophets, Former Grang Nagus, Dovahkiin, Iron Jay, Future Companion to the Doctor, Wielder of Axe Body Spray, Keeper of the Key, Last of the Rainacorns, He who Braces Himself for Winter. *~ biofantic, Head of Military Operations, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Curer of Bad Music Syndrome, Lighter of lights, Secret Fascist Leader of the People *~ cctmsp13, Viceroy See Also Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Coalition of Royal Allied Powers Category:Protectorate blocs Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties